William Whitemoor jr.
Sheet thumbName: William Whitemoor Junior Race: Human Class: Myrmidon Level: 6 Sex: male Age: 18 Birthday: 18/8 1188? Ht: 195cm Wt: 108kg Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Brown Alignment: LG Str: 19 (+2/+5), Dex: 16 (+1/+1/-2), Con: 18/19 (+4/+5), Int: 14 (4) Wis: 17 Chr: 15 (7/+3/+3) HP: 71 (77) MV: 12 Weapons: Broadsword+2 (THAC0 10), Broadsword +1/+3 vs. regenerating creatures (THAC0 11/9), Morningstar (THAC0 12), Mighty Bow (THAC0 11) Armor Class: -3 (Banded mail +2, Shield +2, Dex) Secondary Skills: Weaponsmith/Military Weapon Profiencies: Morningstar (SP)2, Broadsword (SP)2, Unarmed Combat (SP)1, Longbow (SP)2, Weapon&Shield Style (SP)1. Non-weapon Profiencies: Blacksmithing (str +0)free, Weaponsmithing (int +0)free, Running (con -6)free, Tactics (int +1)free, Read/Write (int +1)free, Ancient History (int -1)free, Fire-Building (wis -1)free, Dancing (dex +0)1, Riding Landbased (wis +3)1, Heraldry (int +0)1, Etiquette (cha +0)1, Swimming (str +0)1, Endurance (con +0)2, Direction Sense (wis +1)1, Oratory (cha +0)1 '''Languages: Almar, Meza Magiske Ting Broadsword +2 (broken): Fået af sin fader da han begyndte sin militærkarriere. Nu gået itu ved kamp mod animerede isskulpturer. Banded Mail +2: Fået af sin fader da han begyndte sin militærkarriere. Broadsword +1''"Troll-Cutter"'': +3 vs. regenerating creatures (can damage golems etc.), INT 13 - empathic/doesn't speak - EGO 6 (LG). - Detect Evil & Magic 10ft radius. Overleveret personligt af en undead i en krypt i Rockfordt. Unidentified Broken Broadsword: Fået af en undead i white peak på samme måde som "Troll-Cutteren". Helmet of the Ram: Brugt til at smadre døre eller fælde modstandere. 10-30ft. tilløb -> 1-3d6 damage, save or fall (bullrush). 10ft vs. doors = st 22, 20ft = st 24, 30ft = st 26. Ring of Vanessa Moon: Giver bæreren +1 con. Kan når ringen lyser grøn teleportere bæreren til Vanessa Moons private gemakker og tilbage igen til stedet man teleporterede fra, når bæreren ønsker det. Fået af Vanessa efter at have reddet hende mod et attentat. Horn of Telus: Can once/7days summon 2d4+1 3rd level Knights of Telus (LG) with platemails, shields & longswords (AC 2) to help with tasks until they or their enemy is killed or 6 turns (1 hour). Yakokse-Olie: Lugtende olie der fungerer som Ring of Warmth når man smører sig selv ind i det (holder en varm). 50 Magical +1 Arrows: Fået i 18års gave af Richard sammen med en Mighty Longbow. Medium Shield +2: Fået af sin søster Isabella i 18års gave. Magical Key: Magisk nøgle William bærer i en halskæde. Nøglen kan låse en speciel magisk box op som Thomas Owl passer på for gruppen. Gruppen er de eneste der ved William har nøglen. Baggrundshistorie William er søn af faderen ved samme navn og moderen Isabella. Faderen er en af mange silvermask-kloner og William selv ligner derfor også meget en silvermask. William har en storesøster ved navn Isabella Sofia. Williams fader har gennem en årrække tjent Melvin Wells bodyguards som kaptajn og hans moder har fungeret som borgens Hira-Præstinde. William har fulgt i sin faders fodspor og gjort militærkarriere inden han nu så småt er begyndt at fare på eventyr sammen med søsteren Isabella Sofia, magikeren og Melvins lærling Simon Smith, soceress'en Rachel Goodman, Tiggeren (nu Swashbuckleren) Christina Quinn og Justifieren Richard Ravenheart. Personlighed William er en stor og stærk kriger og smed, der på trods af sit ydre faktisk er en meget betænksom og klog mand. Han har et roligt og afslappet ydre, hidser sig sjældent op og foretrækker egentligt at dysse en konfrontation ned og undgå vold eller diskussioner hvis det kan lade sig gøre. Han er en flink mand med en fornuftig holdning til ting. Han følger loven og ser helst at andre også gør dette. William har det med, ubevidst, på en eller anden facon at charmere sig ind hos kvinder i 30-40års alderen, selvom han endnu ikke selv har rundet de 20 år. Da William ligner andre silvermask's/sønner af silvermask's sker det ofte at folk tror de kender William, hvilket kan ende i både sjove men også uheldige og ubehagelige situationer. Kontakter - Melvin Well Lenstroldmanden i Williams hjemstavn. William har tjent Melvin og opholdt sig meget på hans borg. - Vanessa Moon Higmage of Casus. Williams scoring der nu er gravid med hans barn. William har flere gange reddet Vanessa fra attentater. - Constance Lord Kvindelig High Wizard fra The Great Council of Almar. Hun er bosat ved "Bjergene" ved skovkanten (Østlige Almar).. Kender Melvin Well godt. - Queen Altena Dryad Dronning af Dark Woods. Halvgud i hendes domæne, og god ven af Melvin. - Thomas Owl Lenstroldmand i det sydlige hjørne af Almar. Flink nok. (Bor ved templet til Fertility). Opbevarer i øjeblikket en magisk kasse med 3 mægtige/ondskabsfulde magiske genstande men har ikke selv nøglen. - Vincent Greene Lenstroldmand i Lake Valley. Druid/Mage der var besat af doppelganger-plant indtil han blev reddet af gruppen. Konen er desværre død. - Mortimer Paladin (af Telus?) der har ladet sin henchman/væbner følges med os for tiden. Mortimer har for nyligt friet til Isabella Sofia i et brev. - Gregory Goldheart Søn af en anden silvermask; Jim Goldheart, og Almir-Paladin. Ligner ikke udpræget William ift. eksempelvis Jake. - Sebastian Sparrow Lenstroldmand i Ravenmoor. Rivaler, Fjender o. lign. - Michael Steele "Necromancer" Master Wizard. Østlig Almar. Dårlig attitude, dårlig behandling, et svin. - Annabel Applebloom Kvindelig High Wizard. Bosat ved "Bjergene" ved skovkanten, Nabo til Michael Steele og Constance Lord. Emblem er æbleblomster. Hun er en nyindsat troldkvinde i området, der virker fornuftigt. Køn, "ung" kvinde. (FAKE TROLDKVINDE). Forrådte byen med kaptajnen der var assassin. - "Kaptain Brill Huntington" Assassin, og i ledtog med Annabel Applebloom. - Jake Søn af en Silvermask-klon der ligner William til forveksling ved første øjekast. Jake er dog en smule slankere (højere dex, lavere str.) Jake er mercenary/assasin og dater on/off med Christina. Han er lidt en modsætning til William og en konstant torn i øjet. Første gang William stødte på ham var da Jake var blevet hyret til at dræbe Vanessa, hvor William forhindrede ham i det. Kategori:Helping Hand of Simon Magus Kategori:Kriger Kategori:Åse